Heavenly Sake-Party
by Kang Xiu
Summary: This should be under Fushigi Akugi. Ah, well. The four gods get drunk! Um, interesting. More insanity from Ko-Kourin and Taira


Heavenly Sake-party  
  
We own nothing. We appreciate flames!!! Send us flames!! We will use them to light our paper tessen and then throw it at people yelling "Lekka Shinen!!!" Send Flames!!!!  
  
One day all the gods, up in the Chinese equivalent of heaven, were having some fun. It involved about 60 jars of heavenly sake`. At the point in time our fanfic occurs, they were deciding that now was the perfect time to choose their mikos/seishi/seishi symbols. Suzaku went first. (An: Byakko is least drunk because he's the favorite god)   
"Lessee, the fewer brainsh she hash, the eashier she ish to control," Suzaku said, his breath heavy with the scent of booze.   
"I wanna depresshed blonde!" Seiryuu stated, pointing a finger in the air. Byakko blinked, looking surprised/confused.  
"But as for seishi, well, I wanna mountain bandit with a sherioush shwearing and drinking problem."  
"Shoundsh like you, Shuzaku!" Genbu snorted.   
"Then I'll name hish sheishi shymbol after my gorgeoush wingsh, tshubasha!"   
"Shoundsh right."  
"And alsho," continued the intoxicated god, "I wanna gay croshdressher! They're alwaysh fun to watch!"   
Genbu just stared. "Are you not telling ush something, Shuzaku?"  
"And shuper-human shtrength is good," continued Suzaku, off inhis own little world.  
"Bad Mental Imagesh!!" shrieked Sheiryuu, I mean Seiryuu. (No, we're not drunk, unless you count all that sugar)   
Suddenly Suzaku's eyes lit up. "I know, I'll forsh the emperor of Konan to be one of my sheishi!"  
"That'sh not fair, Shuzaku. If you get the emperor, then I get a blonde dictator hell-bent on world domination!"   
Byakko was staring. Then he pushed away his (10th) sake jar. "Thish shtuff ish dangeroush. I'm going to bed."  
Suzaku was still chittering about his seishi. "And I want a misher. I can't wait to shee what'll happen when I take one of hish coinsh away!"  
"Shuzaku, you're sherioushly sharting to shcare me now. I think I'll back away." Genbu said.  
Suzaku did a joint bandit dance with Seiryuu. "Now I want a blue-haired monk dude with blue hair who shaysh no da after every shentansh. And hish shybol will be bowl, for bowlsh of shake`!" Suzaku struck a pose, hand outstretched in the victory sign.  
Seiryuu had been thinking this whole time, and he suddenly yelled, "Twinsh! And one'sh shymbol will be ko, high shpiritsh, wanna know why?"  
Genbu shook his head furiously, but Suzaku was curious. "Why?"  
"High shpiritsh caush that'sh the shate shake` putsh you into!!" Seiryuu declared happily.  
"You should have one of your sheishi'sh shymbolsh be willow, like pillow, caush that'sh what you desherve to be hit with right now," said Genbu.  
"Shounds great!" yelled both Suzaku and Seiryuu, the latter of whom hit Suzaku with a pillow.  
"Now," he continued, "My blonde dictator hell-bent on world domination hash gotta have a shappy shymbol!"   
"Like tree blood?"  
"No, you baka, like mushy!"  
"Oh, like porridge or mushroomsh!"  
"No!" Seiryuu hit Suzaku with the pillow again. "Like Heart'sh Lodging, y'know!"  
"Ahh!" yelled Genbu, "The evil dubsh are taking over ush all!"  
They looked at him strangely. "Right, Genbu," said Suzaku, rolling his eyes and making the crazy sign at Seiryuu.   
"I'm not crazy!!!" yelled Seiryuu. Then an idea struck him. He smiled slowly. "Hey, what if I made a werewolf dude whosh hobbiesh include eating human flesh one of my sheishi?"   
"What would his shymbol be?" asked Suzaku interestedly.   
"Tail!" Seiryuu exclaimed, thinking he was being original.   
Suzaku looked put out. "Well, I'm going to have a healer with a shcary hair-cut, sho there!!"   
"Then I'll have a floating three-eyed monk!"   
"And my bandit form before will have fangsh!"  
Seiryuu looked put out. Not only did Suzaku have more seishi than him, he'd also outdone him in scariness. Then to top it off, Suzaku yelled, "And I'll have a child genius with hair a foot off his head!!"  
  
If you want more, send in your seishi's symbol, cause only know the ones we've put up. Also if you're nice and review. And remember, we want flames!!! Out tessen if waiting for your benevolence!! 


End file.
